Gandalf
- Grey= }} |caption = EpicLLOYD as Gandalf the White and Gandalf the Grey |fullname = Olórin |nicknames = Gandalf the Grey Gandalf the White Tharkun Mithrandir |firstappearance = September 21, 1937 The Hobbit |born = Before the beginning of First Age and the Shaping of Arda; an offspring of Ilúvatar |hair = White, Grey |eyes = Blue |image2 = - Grey= }} |ERBnumber = Gandalf vs Dumbledore |vs = Dumbledore |releasedate = July 14, 2011 |votecount = 49% |location = Brick Wall|died = January 25, TA 3019 (later resurrected as Gandalf the White) Mount Zirakzigil, Middle Earth |ERBnumber2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD |image3 = |VerseAppeared = First Verse of EpicLLOYD}} Gandalf battled Dumbledore in Gandalf vs Dumbledore and made a cameo in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. In the beginning of Gandalf vs Dumbledore, and during his first verse, he was in the form of Gandalf the White, but right after his first verse, his opponent Albus Dumbledore turns him into Gandalf the Grey. Information on the Rapper Gandalf is a fictional wizard from the book/movie series, The Lord of the Rings. He is a Maia, one of the spirits that descended to Arda to help the Valar shape the World. His Maia name is Olórin, but the men of the Middle-Earth commonly called him as Gandalf. He is a member of the wizard-order known as Istari, who took the form of Men, but had greater physical and mental magic power than the Men. He was also leader of the Fellowship of the Ring and the army of the West. In The Lord of the Rings, he appears initially as Gandalf the Grey, but returns from death as Gandalf the White. In The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit film adaptations, he is played by Ian McKellen. ERBoH Bio Greetings. For I am the wizard Gandalf the Grey, leader of the order of the Istari. It was I who was given the first ring, Narya (the Ring of Fire, for you mortals), which has the power to inspire hope and gives resistance to the weariness of time. I live in Middle Earth among the Hobbits with my horse, Shadowfax. A horse so fearless and fast that no one could ride, but I. I walk using a staff, but it is more powerful that you may think. It served me well in my two day battle against a Balrog after falling from the Bridge of Khazad-dum (which I broke with my staff). That is, until I died in the battle. Yet, have no fear! I returned an even more powerful wizard as Gandalf the White! I went on to help stop the corrupt wizards from using the power of the ring for evil and defend the people of Middle Earth during the War of the Ring. To be honest, Frodo, Sam and Gollum actually did most of the hard work, but I'm a wizard! Lyrics 'Verse 1' You shall not pass! I rap fast like Shadowfax. Tom Riddle me this, you bitch. How's your little wand gonna beat my staff? I leave mics in flames, torched by Gandalf. Touch mine, Dumbledore, and scorch your other hand off. You fool, you got Snaped. You're not a real fighter. Death makes you die, it just makes mine brights brighter. Your ass is like Gringotts, everyone makes a deposit. We all know you've more than a boggart in your closet. 'Verse 2' Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks. I don't give a Fawkes about your Order of Phoenix. I'll tie a new knot in your beard with your wrinkly balls. For I am the one rapper to rule them all! Trivia *Gandalf is the first fictional character to be played by Lloyd. *Gandalf was Lloyd's first character to use the Heroin Joke in the Behind the Scenes videos. *Canonically being older than the Earth itself, Gandalf is technically the oldest rapper to appear in an ERB. *He is mentioned in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali by Muhammad Ali with the line "When you came back a wizard like Gandalf the black!". *A picture of Gandalf is shown in the Behind the Scenes for Rick Grimes vs Walter White to show the death of the Heroin Joke.